streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie
Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie, llamada en su publicación original para Japón, es una película de anime adaptada del videojuego de lucha Street Fighter II escrita por Kenichi Imai, dirigida por Gisaburō Sugii y animada por Group TAC. La película, originalmente en idioma japonés, fue estrenada en cines el día 08/08/1994; ha sido doblada y subtitulada en una variedad de diferentes idiomas por Manga Entertainment, que después también produciría la serie de anime Street Fighter II V. En España, la película se encuentra licenciada por Selecta Visión. Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie fue muy bien recibida por parte de los aficionados a los videojuegos, siendo considerada como una adaptación muy superior por mucho a la película con actores reales estrenada más tarde. Las secuencias de acción tuvieron una representación muy realista en comparación con otras adaptaciones anime posteriores de la saga Street Fighter, y incluso dentro de las producciones anime de acción en general, gracias en gran parte a la asistencia del fundador de K-1 y luchador profesional Kazuyoshi Ishii, junto con el también artista marcial Andy Hug. Argumento La historia se centra en Ryu, un luchador de artes marciales que va errando por el mundo en busca de luchadores con los que competir para hacerse más fuerte. Por otro lado tenemos a Shadaloo, un sindicato del crimen organizado que realiza todo tipo de contrabandos y tráficos ilegales, las cuales incluyen el tráfico de drogas y de armas, alcanzando unos niveles de terrorismo internacional cada vez más preocupantes para la estabilidad mundial. El malvado M. Bison es el líder de ésta organización que además busca a los mejores luchadores de todo el mundo para someterlos a su voluntad con su poder psíquico (y más en concreto a Ryu, del que dicen que fue capaz de hacer pedazos a Sagat, uno de los mejores luchadores del mundo). Sumario La historia comienza a modo de prólogo cuando Ryu y Sagat, están sosteniendo un combate en un pastizal en plena tormenta. Cuando parecía que Sagat llevaría las de ganar, Ryu reacciona conectándole un movimiento "Shoryuken", el cual le deja una larga y pronunciada herida en su pecho. De repente Ryu contraataca con un movimiento "Hadoken" a Sagat y es incierto el resultado, pero se presume que Sagat fue vencido. Años después, Cammy White quien era considerada la mejor agente del servicio secreto inglés (el MI6) fue sometida a un lavado de cerebro y forzada a asesinar al ministro de Justicia inglés, Albert Sellers. El atentado es un éxito pero Cammy es capturada y puesta en interrogación. thumb|right|[[Cyborg monitor creado por Shadaloo para espiar a los Street Fighters.]] Una investigación de Interpol y el Ejército Estadounidense liderada por Chun-Li y William F. Guile tiene como objetivo desvelar la base paramilitar desde donde se organizan los atentados terroristas de Shadaloo, para posteriormente eliminarla bajo un ataque sorpresa. Sin embargo ello causará algunos contratiempos ya que ambos agentes tienen cuentas pendientes con M. Bison (Guile quien busca vengar la muerte de su mejor amigo y Chun-Li quien busca vengar la muerte de su padre, ambos asesinados por el líder de Shadaloo, sin embargo a diferencia de Guile, Chun-Li sabe mantener la calma profesional antes que dejarse llevar por su deseo de venganza contra M. Bison). Entretanto M. Bison que está decidido a tener a Ryu bajo su causa, ordena una operación de cacería a nivel mundial para dar con el paradero de Ryu para someterlo a su organización. Para ello, los científicos de Shadaloo crearon una serie de Cyborgs que hacen las funciones de monitores andantes para desplegarlos por todo el planeta y ubicar a Ryu por medio de su Qì aunque no solamente se interesaría en Ryu, también buscaría unir a más peleadores para su causa. No obstante, luchadores tales como Fei Long, Dhalsim y Honda saben como mantenerse ocultos de la organización. Luchadores a los cuales se enfrenta Ryu en algunas ocasiones y le advierten acerca de la organización. Shadaloo entonces da con Ken Masters, campeón mundial absoluto de karate en Estados Unidos y antiguo estudiante junto con Ryu en el mismo dōjō de arte marcial. Así pues, M. Bison tratará de utilizar la fuerza de su amigo Ken para atrapar a Ryu y someterlo a su poder. Pero M. Bison no estaría solo. Ha conseguido reclutar a tres luchadores especialmente poderosos: el bruto boxeador Balrog; el narcisista torero español Vega y el rey del Muay Tai y héroe nacional de Tailandia: Sagat (quien además tiene asuntos pendientes con Ryu). thumb|left|[[Chun-Li momentos antes de luchar contra Vega.]] M. Bison tiene éxito en secuestrar a Ken y con sus poderes psíquicos consigue someterlo bajo su voluntad mientras que al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía, Chun-Li y Guile viajan por el mundo advirtiendo a todos los peleadores que pudieran encontrar acerca de Shadaloo (entre ellos Dee Jay). Uno de los Cyborg-monitores de Shadaloo advierte a M. Bison de la interferencia de Chun-Li y Guile en sus planes por lo que este ordena a Vega eliminar personalmente a Chun-Li quien se encontraba en su apartamento en New York. Vega se enfrenta a Chun-Li, pero ella con mucha dificultad consigue derrotarlo a cambio de quedar gravemente herida y quedando hospitalizada en terapia intensiva, por lo cual Guile debe de hacerse cargo de la situación. Guile es advertido del secuestro de Ken y rápidamente viaja a Tailandia para advertir a Ryu, quien está entrenando en las montañas junto con Honda. Desafortunadamente M. Bison localiza a Guile y junto a sus hombres decide enfrentarse con los tres. thumb|left|[[Ken Masters|Ken siendo controlado por M. Bison, le propina una paliza a Ryu, quien no se defiende.]] Ryu se enfrenta contra Ken (que sufrió un lavado de cerebro por M. Bison), Honda se enfrenta a Balrog y finalmente Guile se enfrenta contra M. Bison. M. Bison vence fácilmente a Guile y como un insulto final, decide perdonarle la vida. En medio de la pelea entre Ryu y Ken, este último comienza a recordar algunos fragmentos de su pasado por lo cual logra liberarse del control mental de M. Bison quien posteriormente usa sus poderes psíquicos para lanzar a Ken por un acantilado, aparentemente matándolo; Ryu entonces decide encarar a M. Bison aunque con poco éxito. Ken entonces se recupera pero está paralizado de la cintura para abajo, pero gracias a las enseñanzas de su maestro y su control sobre el Qì, fácilmente se recupera y se une a su amigo para enfrentarse contra el líder de Shadaloo en un épico combate el cual termina cuando los dos lanzan un poderoso "Hadoken" combinado para estampar a M. Bison contra su avión acabando aparentemente con su vida. Honda derrota a Balrog y pone a Guile a salvo. El Ejército Estadounidense tiene éxito en su plan de destruir a Shadaloo finalmente y Guile le da las noticias a Chun-li quien se recuperó de sus heridas. Entretanto, Ryu decide reanudar su viaje por el mundo, no sin antes despedirse de su amigo prometiéndole la revancha de su combate algún día. Cuando Ryu se va, un camión aparece por detrás de éste con la intención de arrollarlo. El conductor no es otro sino M. Bison quien sobrevivió a su combate y Ryu se dispone a atacarlo. Tras los créditos de la película, aparece un anuncio publicitando sobre la otra "película cinematográfica" pero de imagen real del año 1994 protagonizada por Jean Claude Van Damme. Personajes presentes Protagonistas Chun-Li_animated_movie.png|Chun-Li Honda_animated_movie.png|E. Honda Guile_animated_movie.png|Guile Ken anime_movie02.gif|Ken Ryu movie fist.gif|Ryu Antagonistas Balrog_animated_movie.png|Balrog Cammy_animated_movie.png|Cammy Cyborg.jpg|Cyborg Bison_animated_movie.png|M. Bison Sagat_animated_movie.png|Sagat Senoh movie.jpg|Senoh Vega_animated_movie.png|Vega Violent_Ken_animated_movie.png|Violent Ken Otros Akuma_animated_movie.png|Akuma (escena original eliminada - solo en DVD) Blanka_animated_movie.png|Blanka Dee_Jay_animated_movie.png|Dee Jay Dhalsim_animated_movie.png|Dhalsim Fei_Long_animated_movie.png|Fei Long T._Hawk_animated_movie.png|T. Hawk Zangief_animated_movie.png|Zangief Publicaciones Versión VHS (1995) thumb En Estados Unidos se publicaron dos versiones dobladas en idioma inglés en el año 1995, directamente en formato VHS y Laserdisc: una versión PG-13 suavizada y una versión no clasificada que contiene, entre otras cosas, una escena de Chun-Li en la ducha un poco más reveladora, pero que todavía está censurada a comparación de la versión original japonesa. La versión para Reino Unido contiene la escena de la ducha de Chun-Li y todos los insultos, clasificada como "15" por el organismo British Board of Film Classification. Además, una versión ligeramente diferente de esta película aparece en las versiones del videojuego compilación Street Fighter Anniversary Collection para Microsoft Xbox y Sony PlayStation 2, como una característica adicional accesible desde el Modo Galería de Hyper Street Fighter II. Cuenta con mayor censura que la versión PG-13 en términos de lenguaje, y contiene algunas otras ediciones menores no relacionadas a contenido vulgar. Ambas publicaciones estadounidenses, en VHS y la versión incluida en el videojuego compilación Street Fighter Anniversary Collection, eran "pan-and-scan", mientras que el DVD Región 1 tiene formato panorámico no anamórfico. La versión europea en VHS es de pantalla panorámica no anamórfica. Estas versiones localizadas en idioma inglés sustituyen la banda sonora original japonesa que consistía en temas de J-Pop, orquestal, y jazz con música occidental alternativa popular bajo licencia de Korn, KMFDM, Alice in Chains, y otras bandas, además de temas instrumentales nuevos. Versión DVD (2006) thumb Una versión DVD Sin Cortes, Sin Censura, Desatado de la película fue publicada el día 18/07/2006 y aborda las quejas formuladas hacia las versiones en inglés censuradas de la película en el año 1995. A diferencia de la versión no clasificada anterior publicado en EE.UU. que todavía estaba censurada, esta es una versión sin cortes de la versión original japonesa y, por primera vez en la historia (para las versiones no japonesas de esta película), contiene la banda sonora original japonesa, además de la banda sonora occidental (ambos con una nueva mezcla Dolby Digital 5.1). Se trata de un DVD de doble cara, con un lado que contiene el doblaje en idioma inglés con la banda sonora occidental y el otro lado que contiene las voces japonesas originales con la banda sonora original japonesa con subtítulos en inglés opcionales. Sin embargo el vídeo en los lados japonés e inglés difieren, con la parte japonesa presentando lo que parece ser una nueva, la transferencia de una mayor calidad del master original japonés. Al igual que la versión original en japonés, la película se presenta en pantalla panorámica no anamórfica. Además, la adición de la escena en la ducha de Chun-Li y una secuencia de créditos más extensa, hace al corte japonés de la película más largo por dos minutos. Censura En la versión original japonesa de la película, existe una escena donde aparece Chun-Li completamente desnuda en la ducha, mostrándose sus pechos de forma más o menos explícita (no así el resto del cuerpo). Esta escena fue censurada en América del Norte cuando la película se estrenó allí. Sin embargo, en Europa y por tanto también en España, esta escena no fue censurada y apareció tal cual. Legado El éxito de esta película incitó a Capcom para crear los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha y profundizara la historia de trasfondo de varios de los personajes. Muchos elementos de esta película que terminaron siendo incluidos en los videojuegos incluyen: * En la película, antes de enfrentarse a Blanka, Zangief apunta hacia Balrog con un estilo '¡Tú eres el siguiente!'. Esto hace que el boxeador se enfurezca y contraiga sus pectorales (haciendo que los botones de su camisa revienten) para mostrar su propio físico ante Zangief en un gesto de '¡No me asustas!'. Durante su animación de victoria en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3 y los videojuegos de la saga SNK vs. Capcom, Balrog flexiona como lo hizo en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter II, salvo que rasga su camisa en el proceso en lugar de solo reventar sus botones. * Se adopta una apariencia más gruesa y más musculosa de M. Bison, en contraste de la versión más delgada vista en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter II. * Ryu y Ken forman equipo contra M. Bison en el modo secreto Dramatic Battle (Batalla Dramática) en la versión original del videojuego Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams. Solo en la versión arcade para Japón de ese videojuego, se reproduce una interpretación instrumental en QSound de la canción "Itoshisa to Setsunasa to Kokoro Tsuyosa To" en lugar del tema musical regular de M. Bison para ese videojuego. * El jet VTOL que M. Bison utilizó en la película se vería más tarde en muchas de las secuencias finales para los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha, asi como SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos y Capcom Fighting Jam. También se puede ver como el escenario del propio M. Bison en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 2. * El campo de hierba en Australia, donde Ryu lucha contra Sagat al principio de la película, es el escenario para la batalla final de Sagat contra Ryu en el modo Arcade del videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 2, complementado con un relámpagos en el fondo. * Senoh, el científico al servicio de M. Bison, hace una aparición cameo en la secuencia final de M. Bison para el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 2. * La secuencia final de M. Bison en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 2 pretende ser un paralelismo con la captura y posterior lavado de cerebro de Ken en esta película animada, pero con Ryu en su lugar. En el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3 durante la historia de Ryu, se encuentra con Ken, que fue hipnotizado por M. Bison, y lucha contra él antes de luchar contra el propio M. Bison. El lavado de cerebro de Ken por M. Bison fue también la inspiración para el personaje "Violent Ken" del videojuego SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos. * En el videojuego X-Men vs. Street Fighter y otros videojuegos crossover posteriores, Killer Bee/Shadaloo Cammy se quitara de encima rápidamente una gabardina roja durante su secuencia animada antes de un combate, de manera similar como lo hizo su personaje durante el inicio de esta película. * En sus futuras secuencias de introducción de batalla a partir del videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 2, Zangief también aparecería vistiendo una capa roja como la que vestía cuando es visto por primera vez en la película. * El cabello más largo de Ken, visto en la película durante las escenas de retrospectiva, es el mismo estilo con el que aparecería representado en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha. * La alianza entre Chun-Li y Guile se estableció por primera vez en esta película. * Los Cyborgs Monitores tienen una apariencia similar a los diseños posteriores del personaje Sagat y también Seth. * En el videojuego Capcom Fighting Jam, cuando Demitri Maximoff (de los videojuegos de la saga Darkstalkers propiedad de Capcom) utiliza su movimiento especial "Midnight Bliss" contra Ryu, éste se transformará en la niña pequeña que conoció en Calcuta durante la película.YouTube - Capcom Fighting Evolution - Midnight Bliss * En el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken, el movimiento Cross Art de Cammy implica torcer el cuello del adversario, en una forma similar en la que ella se muestra habría torcido el cuello del primer ministro británico Albert Sellers en la película. * El bolso de viaje de Ryu utilizado en la película aparece con él en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha, su secuencia final en el videojuego Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter III y el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. *Mientras que los Cyborgs Monitores aún no se han visto en los videojuegos de la saga principal, aun así su perfil se incluye en Shadaloo Combat Research Institute dentro del sitio web del videojuego Street Fighter V junto con una ilustración de personaje. Banda sonora Japón Se publicaron dos CD en Japón que contenían la banda sonora de la película. Ambos CD fueron publicados por Sony Music Entertainment (Japan) Inc. El primer CD fue publicado el día 01/08/1994, mientras que el segundo CD fue publicado el día 21/11/1994. El segundo CD completo contiene piezas musicales compuestas por Tetsuya Komuro que no tuvieron oportunidad de ser incluidas en la película. Occidente La versión occidental producida en EE.UU. reemplaza por completo la banda sonora original. Las piezas musicales de orientación alternativa/grunge para ésta versión fueron compuestas por Cory Lerios y John D'Andrea, afamados por su participación entre otros proyectos en la popular serie de televisión Baywatch. Las canciones y temas musicales incluidas en la película incluyen "Blind" de Korn; "Them Bones" de Alice in Chains; "Israel's Son" de Silverchair; "Hallucinations (Dream World Mix)" de In the Nursery; "Evil Dancer" de Black/Note; "Ultra" de KMFDM, "Cuz I'm Like Dat" de Smokin' Suckaz wit Logic, y "Mantra" de Intermix. Multimedias Street Fighter II Movie Capcom publicó un videojuego película interactiva basado en la película, simplemente titulado Street Fighter II Movie, para Sega Saturn y Sony PlayStation en el año 1995. El videojuego consiste en que el jugador toma el papel de los "cyborgs monitores" de Shadaloo, que simplemente observan los acontecimientos de la película para recoger datos acerca de los movimiento de cada uno de los combatientes. Las secuencias de lucha presentes en el videojuego cuentan con una interfaz muy similar a la del videojuego Super Street Fighter II Turbo. Los movimientos especiales del Cyborg incluyen "Hadoken", "Shoryuken" y "Tatsumaki Senpukyaku", así como el movimiento Super Combo de Ken en el videojuego Super Street Fighter II Turbo, "Shoryureppa". Adaptación manga Una adaptación manga de la película fue elaborada por Takayuki Sakai y serializado en la revista mensual Coro Coro Comic en el año 1994, más tarde recopilada en un solo tankōbon. Una adaptación en idioma inglés de este manga fue publicado Viz Communications como una serie cómic de seis números en el año 1996. Street Fighter II: Yomigaeru Fujiwara-kyō Esta es una cuasi-secuela de la película, siendo un cortometraje educativo que ocurre tiempos después de los eventos de esta y detalla como Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li y E. Honda son enviados al pasado hacia Fujiwara. Durante la misma, Ken le relata a Ryu acerca de la historia de la antigua cuidad capital, antes de ser enviados de regreso al futuro a su época presente. Curiosidades * En el doblaje para España, la organización criminal Shadaloo aparece nombrada como Shadowlaw, sin embargo, en el doblaje para Hispanoamérica producido en Colombia permanece referida como Shadaloo. ** En el segundo doblaje para Hispanoamérica, en esa ocasión producido en México, se traduce el nombre de la organización criminal Shadaloo simplemente como "La Sombra". * El método que se utiliza en la película para introducir el título principal (Ryu lanzando un movimiento "Hadoken" hacia la pantalla) es exactamente la misma secuencia de introducción para el videojuego Super Street Fighter II. * Akuma hace una aparición cameo en la película, sentado contra una pared en Calcuta poco antes del intento de asesinato. Sin embargo, en las versiones "fullscreen" esa parte fue cortada por razones todavía desconocidas. Probablemente se debiera a que el periodo de estreno en occidente tanto para esta película y el videojuego Super Street Fighter II Turbo fueron con fechas bastante cercanas, por lo cual Capcom podría haber pensado en quitar su aparición para no spoilear a los fans de la saga Street Fighter su planificada inclusión "misteriosa" como jefe secreto en el videojuego mencionado. * Cuando Ken Masters está conduciendo en la carretera, y esta a punto de adelantarse a un camión, el logotipo de Capcom puede verse en uno de sus costados. * Aunque el nombre del maestro de Ryu y Ken nunca es pronunciado en las escenas, este aparece como siendo Goutetsu cuando los perfiles de Ryu y Ken aparecen comparados en uno de los monitores de las instalaciones de Shadaloo. En la continuidad de los videojuegos, Gouken seria el maestro de Ryu y Ken, mientras que Goutetsu en realidad fue el maestro de Gouken y Akuma (Gouki). * Durante la secuencia de créditos en las versiones occidentales, los nombres de Cammy y Dee Jay aparecen escritos como "Cammie" y "DJ", respectivamente. * La versión japonesa contuvo una escena original omitida en la versión americana antes de la batalla entre Chun-Li y Vega, en donde ella es mostrada completamente desnuda (sus glúteos y pechos vistos explícitamente) mientras tomaba una ducha en su apartamento. Esta secuencia seria recién años más tarde restablecida de nuevo en esa región únicamente en las versiones occidentales sin cortes en formato DVD. * Al final de los créditos en la versión japonesa, se muestra un pequeño anuncio sobre la película de imagen real Street Fighter: La Última Batalla, indicando como fecha de estreno "Primavera 1995" para Japón. * Edward Pressman, uno de los productores de la película, es aludido en el doblaje en idioma inglés, mencionado como el verdadero líder de Shadaloo y figura política, aunque no hay tal mención en la versión original japonesa. * Durante su lucha contra E. Honda, el rostro de Balrog es dibujado de manera diferente, con sus ojos constantemente señalando en direcciones diferentes, entre otros detalles. * Los colores de la ropa de Guile cambian en muchos puntos al azar en la película, incluso cuando no tenia ningún sentido que así fuese, por ejemplo, entre los ángulos de cámara en la misma escena. * En el idioma inglés, la voz de T. Hawk es doblada por el actor Steven Blum, quien más tarde interpretaría la voz de Ken en el doblaje en inglés para la película Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation. * Aunque Street Fighter II V y Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation no están en la misma continuidad canon que la película Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie, un puñado de actores de voz del doblaje en idioma inglés volvieron a interpretar su papel en ambas adaptaciones debido a la enorme popularidad de la película en el mercado extranjero occidental. * Ya sea intencional o no, la película parece pedir prestado varios elementos de la serie manga y anime Dragon Ball, en particular las sagas adaptadas durante la serie anime Dragon Ball Z, tales como los siguientes casos: ** Los Cyborgs Monitores de M. Bison exploran alrededor de todo el mundo en busca de los combatientes, analizándolos durante la batalla y midiendo sus niveles de poder, de manera muy similar a los dispositivos rastreadores (scouters). En efecto, la determinación de M. Bison para capturar a Ryu se deriva de haber visto a su nivel de poder registrado, que es inusualmente más elevado que el promedio de maestros de artes marciales. ** Al igual que los rastreadores antes mencionados, los Cyborgs Monitores son incapaces de detectar el Qì de un luchador si este es reprimido voluntariamente con éxito, mientras que los humanos normales como Dhalsim pueden entrenarse para detectar los niveles de poder cercanos sin la ayuda de la tecnología, al igual que los Guerreros Z. ** M. Bison pasa la mayor parte de la película a bordo de su aeronave VTOL hasta la batalla final, donde finalmente se introduce, siendo esto de manera muy similar a Piccolo Daimaō. Curiosamente, en su correspondiente saga, Piccolo Daimaō también buscaba a los artistas marciales más fuertes del mundo, pero con el propósito de matarlos para que no representaran una posible amenaza futura en su contra. ** La lucha final entre Ryu, Ken y M. Bison es sorprendentemente similar a varias peleas en Dragon Ball, donde el héroe lanza varios golpes contra el villano a una velocidad súper rápida, sólo para que entonces el villano bloquee o esquive hábilmente cada uno de estos con muy poco esfuerzo, y el héroe sólo logra romper la guardia del villano al aplicarle una llave de agarre en un momento preciso y puntual. La táctica de Ryu de agarrar la pierna de M. Bison para que Ken le pueda golpear, también es similar a cuando Chiaotzu se agarró a la pierna de Piccolo Daimaō para así darle a Ten Shin Han y Yamcha la oportunidad de atacarlo. ** La táctica de Ryu y Ken para derrotar a M. Bison con un movimiento "Hadoken" combinado, es similar a Goku y sus familiares combinando sus Kamehameha en uno solo mayor todavía mucho más potente para así derrotar al antagonista de turno, visto en varias de las películas de Dragon Ball Z en años la década 1980 y principios de la década 1990. Es de destacar que el propio movimiento "Hadoken" es conocido por su gran similitud con la técnica Kamehameha. ** El diseño de Vega es sorprendentemente similar a Zarbon, y además también se enfurece cuando su rostro fue golpeado, de manera similar a cuando Zarbon se siente altamente ofendido cuando fue referido como feo. Vídeos 【CM】映画「ストリートファイター2」TVCM（1994年） 【CM】映画「ストリートファイター2」TVCM（1994年）（CAPCOMバージョン） Street Fighter II Movie Japanese Trailer 2 Street Fighter II MOVIE japanese trailer 3 Street Fighter II The Animated Movie Trailer (Video Game Adaptation) DVD Trailer for Street Fighter II The Animated Movie Street Fighter II The Movie - UK Trailer HD Comparación Street Fighter II The Movie HD 3 versiones Referencias en:Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie Categoría:Películas y series